


Thoughts & Prayers

by dana_kujan



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_kujan/pseuds/dana_kujan





	Thoughts & Prayers

So many candles: five rows of ten.

Al paused, the burning match in his hand momentarily forgotten.

There would be a flame for each year of Sam's life. Maybe that was a sign.

Al lit the remaining candle, blew out and disposed of the match.

There would never be enough candles to represent all the lives Sam had touched, was touching.

Al wondered if Sam had touched any of the souls burning brightly before him.

One of the flames suddenly extinguished, and the candle's wax replenished and solidified as if by some miracle.

Al relighted the candle.

"Happy Birthday, Sam."


End file.
